The Evil of Envy
Episode 10: The Evil of Envy is the tenth episode of the Mario Plush Forever series. Plot The attack of the demons goes on. Yoshi is wounded, Mario is on the ground, the Demons keep an eye on them, and Donkey Kong looking at the damage. Mario asks Donkey Kong why he created the curse if they were friends. DK says friends don't steal everything he worked for, to which Mario doesn't understand. DK says that Mario took the main character role, fame, and fortune from him on his game: Donkey Kong. He said everyone loved him and he became famous when DK should've. Mario calls him mad while DK says he should be king, not 2 plumbers with turtles and mushrooms and dinosaurs. Mario says he's sick and needs help. Yoshi frees the demonic King Toadstool, who attacks DK. Shy Guy stabs Yoshi repeatedly again. Mario knocks Shy Guy away and cracks his head open with a fire extinguisher, killing him. Yoshi lay on the floor, dying, when Mario comes over. Yoshi asks for another pill to fart for one last time. The fart cures Toad, Luigi, Peach, and King Toadstool from their demon selves while it strangely affects Poop Mario. Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Toad are with Yoshi while DK watches from a distance. Yoshi asks if he and Mario saved the day, which Mario replies yes. Yoshi says, " That's cool," and dies. King Toadstool approaches Poop Mario, who he mistakes as a simple stranger, and asks if he's all right. Poop Mario then becomes a real demon and roars. Mario scolds DK for letting Yoshi die and releasing a demon into their world. DK tries to speak when the Boo arrives and warns them that Poop Mario is a Demon from the Dark Realm and will summon the others. mario runs out to stop him while Luigi curses at DK. Demon Poop Mario summons his brothers when Mario arrives. they have a brief fight until Mario takes a flagpole and stabs him and throwing him off the Palace roof into the ocean. DK steps outside and apologizes for releasing this threat. Everything returns back to normal until an earthquake occurs. Luigi, Toad, Toadstool., Peach, and the Boo run outside to see a giant monster as Boo describes it. Mario notices that the giant monster is infact Bowser Koopa! Characters *Mario - The main protagonist of the series who kills Shy Guy and defeats Poop Mario. *Yoshi - The deuteragonist of the episode who is mortally wounded by Shy Guy. He soon dies before curing his demon friends. *Luigi - The main deuteragonist of the series who is finally cured of the curse by Yoshi. *Princess Peach - The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who is finally cured by Yoshi. *Toad - Peach's assistant who is finally cured by Yoshi. *King Toadstool - The King of the Mushroom Kingdom who is finally freed and cured by Yoshi. He also had a brief fight with DK. *Donkey Kong - The primary antagonist of the series until he learns of the horror he has created into Poop Mario. *Poop Mario - The main antagonist of the episode who is revealed as a true Demon of the Dark Realm and plans to summon his brothers to the Kingdom. He is defeated, but not killed, when he is stabbed. *Shy Guy - The secondary antagonist of the episode who is killed by Mario when his head is crushed. *Boo - A ghost creature returning from his appearance in "The Haunted Forest" to warn the Bros. about Poop Mario. Category:Episodes